


Мироздание

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [46]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Мироздание

Когда говорит Оракул, молчат даже мёртвые.

Фарфарелло танцует танго с клинками — отпевает тризну приговоренным.

У каждого в этом мире есть своё предназначение: Наги распевает молитву Хаосу.

Шульдих чурается слов: щедро звенят монеты лжи в его кошеле.

Карточный домик Эсцет разлетится по ветру, когда Бог отойдёт на файв о`клок.

Джокеров в колоде всегда два.


End file.
